


Tattoo

by jelazakazone



Series: Pocket book dragon [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tattoos, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants a tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the [ Pocket Book Dragon ‘verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/18481) where Merlin gains magical powers from a lightning tattoo. Hopefully this stands alone. If you want more context, you can read [Lightning Tattoo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381140).. Thanks bucketloads to la_temperanza for combing this over with me! Her suggestions were awesome!

Merlin opened the door to find Arthur slumped in a chair chewing on his thumbnail intently. He was pouting; well, sulking, actually.  
  
“Ok. Out with it. What’s wrong?”  
  
“Oh, Merlin! I didn’t hear you come in.”  
  
 _Right, you git, you were too busy wool gathering over your precious troubles_ was what Merlin wanted to say. Instead he said, “You look a right mess. What’s the matter?”  
  
Arthur stuck his luscious lower lip out again. Merlin had to quash a desire to suck on it. He waved his hand, motioning for Arthur to get on with it.  
  
Arthur sighed, then winced. He looked at Merlin.  
  
“You know when you said, ‘If you love this tattoo so much, why don’t you get your own bloody tattoo?’ Well, I tried. I mean, I went to Annis, you know, she’s the tattoo queen in this town, and she told me it couldn’t be done.”  
  
Merlin nodded encouragingly. “And...?”  
  
Arthur sighed again. “She threatened to tattoo my forehead if I kept asking if there weren’t some way to get a lightning mark.”  
  
Merlin couldn’t contain his laughter, but Arthur’s glare quelled it, instantly. Moved by Arthur’s distress, he tugged on Arthur’s hands, guiding him to sit in front of the computer.  
  
“Come, let’s look on the internet and see what other options are available. I’m sure we can find something you’ll like.”  
  
He felt Arthur’s resistance, but knew that a distraction would pull him out of his gloomy mood. Huddled together, fingers sharing the keyboard, they were soon poring over sketches of exotic dragons, elegant swords, and brave knights.  
  
Merlin’s heart lifted at the rapt look on Arthur’s face, content that it had been so easy to affect change this time.


End file.
